lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charakter-Verbindungen
Dieser Artikel geht von einem allgemeinen Verständnis der Auffassung des Kleine-Welt-Phänomens (engl. Six Degrees of Separation ~ Sechs Stufen der Trennung) aus. Im Allgemeinen ist es wichtig zu wissen, dass langsam aber sicher herauskommt, dass einige, wenn nicht alle Charaktere eine oder zwei Stufen der Trennung zwischen sich haben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dies bei Passagieren eines Flugzeuges vorkommt, ist ziemlich astronomisch. Es ist es also wert in der Serie ein Auge darauf zu werfen, da die geringe Trennung zwischen den Charakteren ein großer Teil des Puzzles/Mysteriums der Serie ist. *''Bitte füge weitere Verbindungen hinzu, wenn du sie entdeckst und gehe näher auf die Ereignisse ein, die bereits aufgelistet sind.'' Bedeutende Verbindungen Staffel 1 * Sawyer geht in einem australischen Polizeirevier an Boone vorbei. * Sawyer trifft Jacks Vater in einer Bar in Australien. * Byung Hans Tochter, dessen Vater von Jin umgebracht werden soll, schaut eine Nachrichtensendung, in der es um Hurleys Lottogewinn geht. * Mary Jo geht mit Sawyer auf sein Hotelzimmer. Später sieht man sie als Lottofee, die Hurleys Gewinnzahlen zieht. * Hurleys Finanzberater erwähnt, dass er jetzt eine Verpackungsfirma besitzt, vermutlich die, in der Locke arbeitet. :(siehe unten für mehr über Randy) * Der Priester, der Charlies Beichte abnimmt, verkauft seinen Scooter am Flughafen Sydney an Hurley, kurz bevor Flug 815 startet. :(Siehe Hauptartikel: Old Scooter Man) Staffel 2 * Jack trifft Desmond in einem Stadion, als er die Treppen rauf und runter läuft. * Hurleys Vorgesetzter Randy Nations bei Mr. Cluck's ist auch Lockes Vorgesetzter in der Verpackungsfabrik. * Hurley kommentiert in einem Musikladen eine CD von Drive Shaft. * Sarah Shephard rammt bei ihrem Autounfall Adam Rutherford, Shannons Vater und Boones Stiefvater. Jack entscheidet sich, Sarah zuerst zu retten, was den Tod von Adam Rutherford zur Folge hat. * Sayid ist im Fernsehen zu sehen, als Kate in Sam Austens Büro ist. * Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Beechcraft, die Locke und Boone finden, das nigerianische Drogenflugzeug ist. Eko findet auf der Insel die Leichen seines Kumpels und seines Bruders, in dem Flugzeug und verbrennt dieses. * Sawyer trifft Gordy in einem Diner, in dem Kates Mutter als Kellnerin arbeitet. * Sayid trifft Kates Stiefvater, den Army Offizier Sam Austen, der ein Bild der jungen Kate mit sich führt. * Mr. Cluck's und Widmore Labs sind die Sponsoren von Henry Gales Ballon, der Aufkleber von beiden Unternehmen auf dem Korb trägt. * Locke inspiziert ein Haus, das Sayids große Liebe Nadia kaufen möchte. * Hurley, Lockes Mutter und Libby waren alle in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. * Ana Lucia reist gemeinsam mit Jacks Vater nach Australien. * Christian Shephard erwischt Sawyer mit der Autotür als er sie vor der Bar, in der die beiden später zusammen trinken, öffnet. Ana Lucia, die ebenfalls im Auto sitzt, hat Sawyers Gesicht entweder nicht gesehen oder erinnert sich nicht an den Zwischenfall, da sie es ihm gegenüber nie anspricht. * Richard Malkin ist das Medium, das Claire mehrere Male besucht und derjenige, der sie zwingt, Flug 815 zu nehmen. Später besucht Eko Malkins Tochter und erfährt von Malkin, dass die Auferstehung seiner Tochter ein Betrug ist, genauso wie seine übersinnlichen Kräfte. * Desmond trifft Libby in einem Café. Sie gibt ihm das Segelboot. * Kelvin Inman begegnet Sayid im Golfkrieg und bringt Desmond die Bedienung der Schwan-Station bei. Staffel 3 * Die Krankenschwester, die Locke pflegt, spricht mit Jack über einen Koma-Patienten. * Charlie und Sayid entdecken eine Schallplatte von Geronimo Jackson, von dem noch keiner gehört hat. Locke sieht Eddie Colburn später ein T-Shirt mit dem gleichen Album-Cover tragen. Dieser meint, dass es seinem Vater gehört. , * Sawyer erwähnt seine Beteiligung an dem vermutlich gescheiterten Tampa Job gegenüber Hibbs: „Ich schätze, damit sind wir quitt für den Tampa Job.“. Kates ehemaliger Ehemann ist an der Vollendung von Polizei IRs von einem Flüchtigen mit Verbindungen zu dem Tampa Job, vermutlich Sawyer, beteiligt. * Juliets Schwester verwendet einen Schwangerschaftstest von Widmore Labs, wie Kate und Sun. * Desmond erkennt Charlie, der als Straßenmusikant in London auftritt, wieder. * In Charles Widmores Büro hängt ein Gemälde von Claires Exfreund und Aarons Vater, Thomas. * Locke und sein Vater landen auf der selben Insel. * Locke sieht die Fernsehserie, in der Nikki einen Gastauftritt hat. * Kate trifft Cassidy, Sawyers Exfreundin und Mutter von ihrem gemeinsamen Kind. * Claire und Jack haben denselben Vater. * Locke, sein Vater, und Sawyer enden auf der selben Insel. * Locke und Hurley sehen beide Exposé, die TV-Serie in der Nikki Gastdarstellerin ist. * Lockes Vater ist der echte Betrüger Tom Sawyer, der Sawyers Eltern betrogen hat. * Emily (Bens Mutter) gebar Ben in der Nähe von Portland; Juliet wurde erzählt Mittelos Bioscience befinde sich 'in der Nähe von Portland'. * "Emily" ist der Name von sowohl Lockes als auch Bens Mutter. * Charlie stoppt einen Taschendieb, der Nadia, Sayids alte Liebe, ausrauben will. Staffel 4 * Nach seiner Verfolgungsjagd wird Hurley von Mike Walton befragt, Ana-Lucias Ex-Kollegen. * Hurley wird nach dem Absturz von Matthew Abaddon besucht, der wie man später erfährt Naomi, Miles, Charlotte, Daniel und Frank rekrutiert hat. * Als Desmond durch die Zeit reist trifft er im Jahr 1996 auf Daniel, der ihm dies in der Gegegnwart gesagt hat. * Sun schaut eine Episode von Exposé, mit Nikki, die koreanisch untertitelt wird. * Richard Alpert war im Krankenhaus als Locke geboren wurde und sah ihn als dieser 5 war. * Locke wird im Rehabilitionszentrum von Matthew Abaddon besucht. Staffel 5 * Ms. Hawking, die Frau, die Desmond sagt, dass das Universum sich langfristig immer durchsetzt, warnt Ben, dass er nur 70 Stunden hat, um die Oceanic 6 zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. * Hurleys Vater sieht Exposé bevor Hurley mit dem bewusstlosen Sayid nach Hause kommt. * Dan Norton ist der Anwalt von Ben Linus und Carole Littleton. * Charlotte erzählt Daniel, dass sie ihn auf der Insel getroffen hat als sie ein Kind war. ** Sie sagt, Daniel hätte ihr gesagt, sie solle die Insel verlassen und nie wieder zurückkommen. Offensichtliche Verbindungen :*Boone und Shannon sind Stiefbruder und -schwester. :*Jin und Sun sind verheiratet. :*Rose und Bernard sind verheiratet. :*Michael ist Walts Vater. :*Claire ist Aarons Mutter. :*Jack und Claire sind Halbgeschwister. :*Jack ist Aarons Onkel. :*Rousseau ist Alex' Mutter. :*Nikki und Paulo sind ein Paar. :*Ms. Hawking ist Daniels Mutter. :*Amy ist Ethans Mutter. :*Pierre Chang ist Miles' Vater Verbindungen von Hotel, Flughafen und Flugzeug (Interessant für die Handlung, aber nicht unüblich für Personen, die den gleichen Flug nehmen; deshalb sollte keine von diesen als eine der 6 Stufen gezählt werden) Staffel 1 * Jack sitzt im Flugzeug neben Rose. * Charlie rennt im Flugzeug an Jack, Rose, Boone und Shannon vorbei. * Jin steht hinter Jack in der Warteschlange. * Jack trifft Ana-Lucia in der Flughafen Lounge, bevor sie an Bord des Flugzeugs gehen. * Am Flughafen bittet Sayid Shannon, kurz auf sein Gepäck aufzupassen. * Der Streit, den Michael und Walt in der Nacht vor dem Flug im Hotel haben, weckt Steve auf. * Charlie befindet sich in dem überfüllten Aufzug im australischen Hotel, als Hurley zu spät zu seinem Flug kommt. * Als Michael am Flughafen mit seiner Mutter telefoniert, wird Locke im Rollstuhl vorbei geschoben. * Als Jin am Flughafen zur Toilette geht, läuft er an Sayid vorbei. * Hurley versucht bei der Gepäckkontrolle sich vor Arzt zu drängeln. * Im Flugzeug hilft Arzt Claire dabei, ihr Gepäck zu verstauen. * Hurley zeigt Walt einen gereckten Daumen als er im Flugzeug an ihm vorbei läuft. * Claire trifft den Piloten in der Flughafen Lounge. (Geschnittene Szene) Staffel 2 * Rose lässt am Flughafen Sydney aus Versehen ihre Medikamente fallen und Locke, der noch im Rollstuhl sitzt, hebt sie für sie auf. Das ist insofern auch bedeutend, da Rose dadurch die einzige andere Verschollene ist, die weiß, dass Locke gelähmt war und sowie sie auf der Insel geheilt wurde. * Ana-Lucia steht hinter Jack und Jin in der Warteschlange, als Jack mit einer Angestellten der Fluglinie über den Sarg seines Vaters verhandelt. * Libby unterbricht am Flughafen eine Unterhaltung zwischen Eko und Charlotte Malkin um nach den Rechten zu sehen. Staffel 3 * Boone und Shannon treffen auf Nikki und Paulo am Flughafen während sie streiten, worauf Nikki und Paulo sie für ein Paar halten. Siehe auch :*Lost Connections – ein Easter Egg auf Lost: Die komplette zweite Staffel (DVD) mit einem ziemlich verständlichen bildlichen Zusammenfassung von aktuellen Verbindungen, die die Schreibenden beabsichtigt haben. :*Wiederkehrende Sätze :*Zufall Externe Links * Lost Connection on ABC Site * .pdf file of Lost Connections Flow Chart at larger size Category:Charaktere Category:Listen Category:Handlung Category:Wiederkehrende Themen en:Character connections es:Conexiones entre personajes fr:Liens entre personnages it:Connessioni tra i personaggi pl:Powiązania postaci pt:Conexões entre Personagens ru:Связи между персонажами